Anna Konnikova
Anna Maria Tatiana Olga Yurievna Kolovskaya Konnikova (Russian: Анна Мария Татьяна Ольга Юрьевна Коловская Конникова) Is a professional tennis player from Russia. Off court she is known for modelling for Victoria's Secret, Nike, Swarovski, Versace and Wilson. Already in her short career, she has amassed sponsorship from Nike, Wilson and Ferrari Playing Style Anna uses raw power to hit winners using her powerful Forehand from anywhere on the court. Her backhand is not as powerful, but she uses it down the line to great effect. Anna's movement is superb and highly praised, especially since her height 1.90m. Her main weakness is her serve. It's awkward motion does not allow her to generate pace and she can hit many double faults during tight matches. Her net play has not developed, mainly due to her height. Career 2014 In 2014, Anna received a wildcard into the Qualifying draw of the Apia Sydney International. She qualified beating Anna Kendall 76 63 of the United States. She then progressed to the Quarterfinals beating Kathleen Pryde-Degman 76 57 76 and Giuseppina Benedetti 75 63 before losing to Sofia Keddison 67 75 46. She had further success reaching the doubles final with Daria Afansyeva, losing to Anastasia Nemayeva an .She then went to the Australian Open where she beat Yanina Ma 76 63, Jodha Sherawat 76 62 and then losing to Emilia Jarocka-Pottinger 67 64 57. She then played in the GDF Suez open in Paris, losing 60 57 46. Anna then played Fed Cup 2014, winning her first match 64 76 but lost her next one. Due to team captain Nemayeva's success, Russia beat New Zealand 4-1. After losing first round in Cali, Anna qualified for the Dubai Duty Free championships. Beating Daria Afansyeva 62 62, she lost to Siri Cornetsson in three sets. Anna then lost second round of Mallorca 125, after attaining her first win on clay. The next week Anna progressed to her first Semifinal in the Charlotte 125, beating Natalia Radosajevic and Emilia Jarocka Pottinger in straight sets before losing to eventual winner Vittoria Perez in three sets 67 64 57. A week later in Atlanta 125, Anna again steamrolled into the semifinals without losing a set beating Pamela Bowden, Stefania di Francesca and Marteena Huubere, before a second three set to Vittoria Perez. Anna followed up these results with a Quarterfinal in Memphis 125, losing to Mia Henriksson and a First round loss in Chicago to Radosajevic. Anna capped off the North American Spring with her first title in Monterrey. This included wins over Jarocka-Pottinger 60 60, First seed Samantha Soren 75 62, Thai qualifier Khunyah Nomyan 67 76 76 in a thriller lasting over three hours. In the final she comfortably beat Sylvie Bailey 63 76. After a Quarterfinal in Katowice and a first round in Stuttgart, Anna played for Russia in Fed Cup. Despite a win over clay specialist Giussepina Benedetti, The Russian team of Konnikova and Nemayeva fell to the Italians 1-4 after Anna lost a close match to Regla Torres. FWTT Career Finals Singles 1 (1-0) Doubles: 1 (1-0) Singles Performance timeline Category:Players Category:Russian Players Category:Current Players